


Un Regalo para Mikasa

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: Suspiró, a final de cuentas todo nerviosismo acumulado durante el día y el aburrido recorrido en aquellas tiendas, había dado sus frutos… Ver brillar los ojos de Mikasa.





	Un Regalo para Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola queridos/as rivamikenses, pues les traigo un nuevo one-shot por motivo del cumpleaños de Mikasa... si ya se que estoy suuuper atrasada, pero mi querida beta reader y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas con las tareas que nos dejan en la universidad, así que ni ella ni yo habíamos tenido tiempo de afinar este pequeñín. Espero que sea de su agrado, además de que en verdad espero haber conservado las personalidades de ambos personajes y no haber caído en OoC :v, y si lo hice, ¡háganmelo saber!
> 
> Dedicado al grupo de facebook: "Levi x Mikasa Forever!" (si les encanta este shipp, únanse :D)
> 
> PD: CharlieMontgomery, muchas moras gracias por ser mi beta reader.
> 
> PD2: Chequen el perfil de CharlieMontgomery en fanfiction, tiene historias buenas :3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de SNK son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La historia en 100% mía.

**Un Regalo para Mikasa**

Estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué… Bueno sí sabía pero aunque era mejor ignorar la razón, sabía que hacerlo sería sinónimo de desinterés y él no quería que ella pensará que no sentía nada dentro de su corazón.

Así que sin más, tomó una capa negra y se la colocó con tranquilidad, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y cogió un saquito donde había estado guardando dinero desde hacía meses para ese momento especial. Salió del cuartel, se dirigió a las caballerizas, montó su caballo y a galope rápido se dirigió al pueblo.

Al llegar comenzó a caminar por las tiendas para damas, tratando de encontrar algo que le agradara y que fuera digno para aquella muchacha que cada noche se colaba en sus sueños. Siguió caminando por los pasillos de cada una de las tiendas, entre vestidos pomposos, zapatos bellísimos y elegantes, sombreros gigantes con flores o plumas demasiado llamativas para su gusto. Se estaba rindiendo, no podía ser posible que entre tantas tiendas no hubiera ni un mísero objeto que pudiese obsequiarle a la mujer que amaba.

Salió de la última tienda, con un aura decaída, ya se había resignado a no darle nada en aquel día especial. Caminó por la zona céntrica del pueblo, observando que había uno que otro puestecillo en los cuales vendían baratijas según él, pero aun así se acercó a uno que llamó mucho su atención. Era un puestecito igual a los demás, con la gran diferencia de que era más pequeño, sólo constaba de una mesita de madera pequeña, cubierta por una tela rojiza de tacto suave, pero que para Levi era más que obvio que estaba algo polvosa. Sin embargo, lo que llamó mucho su atención, fue que en la mesita, en contraste con la tela y con la ayuda de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por los agujeritos de una tela que servía para dar sombra al vendedor, unos pequeños objetos brillaban titilantes como los luceros en las noches más oscuras. Se acercó poco a poco, observando detenidamente cada uno de los modelos que se encontraban en aquella humilde mesita.

Después de unos minutos observando minuciosamente cada uno de los delicados objetos, sus ojos se detuvieron en una cajita que contenía dos collares, y cada uno tenía una piedra azul en forma de lágrima.

-¿Cuánto por esto?- señaló el capitán al comerciante

-Fiuuuuu, vaya amigo que buen gusto, es el producto más caro que tengo. Cuesta cinco mil monedas, son zafiros, piedras muy difíciles de conseguir en estos tiempos, y las cadenitas son de oro blanco, ya sabe uno de los minerales más cotizados en estos tiempos- dijo el vendedor viendo a Levi como si no pudiera pagar tanto por aquellas pequeñas obras de arte. Levi al darse cuenta, ni se inmuto y sabiendo la cantidad que había ahorrado por meses, sabía que le sobraría dinero para comprar otra cosa más para Mikasa.

Sin más tomó la cajita de terciopelo, la cerró, le entregó el dinero al vendedor y se dio media vuelta, para ir la floristería que había visto a la entrada del pueblo.

Al llegar no sabía qué flores comprar, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, así que optó por un ramo de orquídeas blancas. Se dirigió a la dependienta del lugar y le pidió que le hiciera un ramo con esas flores.

Mientras la muchacha procedía a acomodar cada una de las flores, comenzó a hacerle la plática a aquel hombre de aura un tanto misteriosa, pero atractivo.

-¿Es acaso un regalo para su esposa?- preguntó, pues se notaba que era un hombre vivido, aunque sus facciones fueran jóvenes, su actitud y pose demostraban que era alguien ya entrado en algunos años.

-Hmn- fue lo único que salió de la boca de él

-Seguro le encantarán, estas flores significan belleza suprema, seducción y sensualidad, así que puedo suponer que ella es una mujer muy hermosa… Le encantarán estas flores- dijo mientras terminaba de hacer aquel ramo, rematándolo con un moño delicado de listón en un tono aguamarina que contrastaba con la blancura de las flores.

-¿cuánto le debo?

-Son trescientas monedas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Sin más Levi le dio el dinero y se retiró a donde había dejado su caballo.

Al salir del pueblo se percató que ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y que pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, maldijo por lo bajo el haber estado perdiendo el tiempo en todas esas tiendas en las que no encontró nada interesante. A pesar de que iba a paso rápido, sabía que llegaría al cuartel ya entrada la noche.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, Mikasa se encontraba en su habitación. Todo el día había estado recibiendo felicitaciones y pequeños obsequios de sus amigos y también de sus superiores. Armin y Eren le habían regalado un vestido hermoso en color perla, para que lo usara en los días que tenían de descanso, Jean le regaló un sombrero que hacía juego con el vestido, mientras que Sasha e Historia le regalaron un suéter ligero en color azul pastel. Sin embargo en voz baja Sasha le dijo al oído que cuando pudiera revisará debajo de su cama, que le había dejado otro presente, un tanto más… “interesante”. Y ahí se encontraba, sentada en su cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y un gran rubor en sus mejillas, mientras veía el contenido de una inocente caja rosa.

Removió un poco el contenido y sacó una pequeña nota que decía

_“Es algo sencillo, pero bonito… y sensual, no me pude resistir en comprarlo en cuanto lo vi. Espero que los disfrutes junto con el capitán (ya sabes a lo que me refiero)._

_Sasha_

_PD: Después de leer esta nota ¡¡QUEMALA!!”_

Maldijo por lo bajo a su amiga, ¿qué mosco le había picado?, o mejor dicho ¿habría comido una patata infectada con algun virus que le impidiera pensar de manera razonable? Con tantos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, tomó con suma delicadeza aquel conjunto de lencería. Era hermosa, no lo negaba, pero aun así, ¿que había llevado a Sasha a pensar que ella y Levi ya habían dado aquel paso? De tan sólo pensar en eso, sentía como su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas. ¡Si tan solo un roce de manos la ponía nerviosa, ahora lidiar con algo más allá haría que le diera un infarto!

Mientras se debatía en qué hacer con aquel regalo, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente… ¿Donde se encontraba el enano? No lo había visto en casi todo el día, excepto, cuando se encontraron en el comedor a desayunar. Hoy era su día libre, y por lo regular él nunca salía, y recordó que ni a la hora de la comida lo había visto. Se sintió un poco decaída al creer que él se había olvidado de aquella fecha.

Con pasos pesados se dirigió de nuevo al comedor, pues ya era hora de la cena. Y esperaba, mejor dicho ansiaba ver a aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Cuando llegó al comedor todos sus amigos se encontraban ya reunidos en la mesa, esperándola con sus grandes sonrisas y chistes sin sentido como todos los días. La cena comenzó sin ningún contratiempo, entre risas, bromas e historias. Casi al final de ella, se escuchó como la puerta del comedor chillo al ser abierta, y un hombre de cabellos negros y estatura baja, recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia, deteniéndose unos segundos al encontrar al objeto de su interés, la cual lo observaba con un deje de tristeza, al pensar que él lo había olvidado. Al ver aquella mirada en los ojos oscuros de la joven sintió una punzada en su pecho y volvió a maldecir el hecho de perder el tiempo en esas tiendas sin importancia. Sin embargo se dirigió a paso rápido a la mesa que compartía con sus colegas, pues salió desde temprano y no había probado bocado en lo que restaba de día.

Se apresuró a comer al darse cuenta de que Mikasa ya estaba a nada de acabar con su comida. Al terminar se levantó apresurado y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos, que conectaban con las habitaciones. Espero unos minutos recargado en la pared cuando divisó que el escuadrón 104 caminaba hacia donde él se encontraba. Cuando los tuvo a poco menos de un metro sin más habló.

-Ackerman, a mi oficina, en 10 minutos- dijo con su monótono tono de voz, y se retiró a su oficina.

-¿Le hiciste algo de nuevo al capitán Mikasa?- preguntó Eren, un tanto extrañado, pues en los últimos meses, Levi había estado citando a Mikasa en su oficina de manera frecuente.

Para ser exactos ellos ya llevaban cerca de un año en una relación, pero los únicos que sabían era Sasha, Armin y Hanji… No querían darlo a conocer a más personas por el momento. Sobre todo ella, aún no encontraba la manera de decirle a Eren que estaba saliendo con el capitán de su escuadrón, el cual casi le doblaba la edad y que era el héroe de su hermano. Gracias al cielo, Levi no le había reprochado nada respecto a eso, y simplemente esperaba que ella lo hiciera a su manera.

Todos los chicos se despidieron, y ella que se encontraba agotada, caminó rápidamente a su habitación ya no aguantaba los pies, y el tener los cinturones, aumentaba la tensión en su cuerpo. Así que al llegar se desvistió y se puso el camisón que usaba de pijama, a fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez que Levi la viera en ropa de dormir. Al terminar de colocarse la prenda, se dirigió al lugar acordado y como era ya su costumbre, se internó en la oficina.

Al entrar encontró a Levi observando la luna a través de la ventana, con pasos delicados se situó a su lado, y como su instinto se lo pidió, rozó su mano con la de él. Era una manera de decirle que lo había extrañado.

-No te vi en todo el día

-Lo sé, y lo siento, tuve que salir al pueblo

-Ciertamente estaba preocupada porque no habías llegado cuando comenzó la cena

Levi tomó la mano de la muchacha con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera una obra de arte que con cualquier movimiento podría llegar a romperse, y la acercó a sus labios, depositando un suave beso. Con un ligero tirón la acercó a él, dirigió una de sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella, y con la otra delineo los suaves y rosados labios femeninos. Bajo poco a poco su mano al mentón y con suma delicadeza acercó el rostro de Mikasa al suyo, uniendo sus labios en un suave vaivén.

No supieron cuántos minutos habían transcurrido, pero tuvieron que separarse ya que sus pulmones les exigían algo de oxígeno.

Mikasa aprovecho eso para tomar de la mano al hombre y llevarlo al sillón, donde se sentaron, tomados de la mano.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, supongo… Eren y Armin me regalaron un vestido, muy bonito por cierto. Jean un sombrero, Sasha e Historia un suéter. Creo que se tomaron muchas molestias, no es un gran día- dijo esto y a los pocos segundos recordó el segundo regalo de Sasha, lo cual fue suficiente para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín

-¿Ocurre algo?, estas muy roja

-¡No!, nada en especial, es sólo que sentí un poco de calor, la noche está algo cálida

Estuvieron unos minutos en un silencio muy cómodo para ambos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones acompasadas, que irradiaban tranquilidad, paz y confort.

-Perdón, sé que no suelo ser muy expresivo, me cuesta trabajo, pero quiero que sepas que eres especial para mí- dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio. Y como bien lo había dicho, él no era un ser muy efusivo, y sabía que en una situación como en la que se encontraba con ella, eso podría suponer un problema. Si bien los dos eran de pocas palabras, sabía que como mujer esperaba algún comentario por parte de él, una nota… Algo que le recordara los sentimientos correspondidos de ambos.

-Levi… los dos somos almas “solitarias”, estamos acostumbrados a vagar. Te acepte así, y no tengo de que quejarme, es sólo que esto es nuevo para ambos y al parecer no sabemos cómo actuar… sólo no hay que darle tanta importancia, hay que hacerlo a nuestra manera- dijo mostrando una efímera sonrisa, que él alcanzó a captar.

Después de otros minutos en silencio, Levi se levantó, y se dirigió al pequeño closet que tenía en su oficina. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado, sacando el ramo del interior. Lo había dejado guardado en aquel lugar, ya que a los pocos minutos de haber llegado del pueblo, sabía que tendría a Erwin plantado a mitad de la habitación cuestionándole que había hecho en todo el día en aquel pueblo, si él era muy renuente a salir del cuartel en sus días de descanso.

Se acercó con paso vacilante a Mikasa. Al estar frente a ella que seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas, se arrodilló y le entregó aquel hermoso ramo.

-Toma, lo he conseguido para ti

Mikasa no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que Levi le regalaba algo en lo que llevaban de relación. No es que ella esperara algo muy romántico y cursi por parte de él, pues en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y la personalidad de ambos, hacían que eso fuera algo un tanto surrealista. Sin embargo, ese pequeño gesto removió algo dentro de ella. Sabía que ese ramo era más que un simple obsequio de cumpleaños, podría jurar que cada uno de los pétalos de aquellas flores, contaban historias de cada uno de los sentimientos que Levi albergaba hacia ella. Un mudo recuento de las vivencias que compartían desde que se conocieron.

De repente sintió una pequeña chispa dentro de ella, que la llevó a estampar sus labios con las de aquel hombre. Levi se sobresaltó, pues era la primera vez que Mikasa mostraba algo de iniciativa, pero dejó de lado aquella impresión para poder disfrutar de aquellos labios rosados y mullidos. Poco a poco Mikasa ayudó a que Levi se irguiera en medio del beso, acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo que seguía reposando en aquel sillón.

De súbito, Mikasa enredó sus tonificadas piernas a la cintura del hombre, atrayéndolo, si es que se podía más a ella. Sus respiraciones cada vez eran más erráticas. Ambos podían sentir la necesidad del otro, sus lenguas danzando al mismo compás, mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban. Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, se separaron a regañadientes, y Levi le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a Mikasa. Era extraño para él que ella hiciera aquello, pero aun así era satisfactorio, y eso significaba una cosa… que ella confiaba cada vez más en él.

Por su parte Mikasa estaba un tanto abrumada por sus propias acciones, y en su mente se instaló el pensamiento de que a corto o mediano plazo, estrenaría aquel regalo de la chica patata.

-Eso… estuvo bien- dijo Levi con voz ronca, sacando a Mikasa de sus cavilaciones

-So… sólo… me… me deje llevar por el momento- dijo Mikasa tartamudeando

-Está bien, sabes que yo nunca te obligaría a nada- dijo zanjando aquella conversación, que era más que obvio podría incomodar a Mikasa.

Después de unos minutos en los que ambos buscaron la manera de tranquilizarse, y de comenzar una plática de lo más común entre ellos, el tiempo pasó volando, o al menos eso les pareció a ambos, cuando el reloj que se encontraba en el escritorio marcó las 12 am. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando se encontraban en la compañía del otro. 

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. Mañana será un día muy largo.

-Lo sé, la cuatro ojos quiere que mañana practiquen unas nuevas formaciones, teniendo a Eren en forma titán.

-No me gusta eso

-Entiendo, pero él aceptó con gusto, y ya no se puede echar para atrás

-Está bien, solo dile a Hanji que sea considerada con él

Levi agitó levemente su cabeza a manera de respuesta. A los pocos segundos, posó su mirada en el cuello de la muchacha y recordó el otro regalo que le había comprado.

-Espera, tengo otra cosa para ti- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y abría uno de los cajones, sacando una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro.

Se acercó a la joven azabache y abrió frente a sus ojos la cajita, mostrándole el contenido. Mikasa al ver aquellos pequeños objetos, abrió sus ojos lo más que le permitieron. Sin duda alguna, eran unos collares muy caros.

-Levi- susurró suavemente- esto es demasiado…

-No, nada es demasiado- dijo firmemente- además, es tú cumpleaños

-Es en serio, se nota que son muy costosos, y… ¿porque son dos?

-Son dos, porque uno es para ti y el otro para mí. Si en alguna batalla, yo llegase a morir… Quiero que conserves una pequeña parte de mí- dijo con un tono melancólico, pues sabía que como cualquier ser humano tendría que morir, pero él, al igual que ella, siempre estaba danzando bajo las garras de la muerte.

Mikasa habló de forma tajante y con todo el autocontrol que pudo juntar al escuchar aquellas duras palabras -Tú no morirás, saldremos de esta mierda en la que estamos metidos, de alguna u otra forma, pero juntos- sabía que ambos no tenían la vida asegurada, pero por lo menos esperaba que ambos se siguieran cuidando la espalda como lo hacían hasta la fecha en el campo de batalla. Si ambos seguían haciéndolo, sabía que seguirían con vida, pero sobre todo juntos.

Levi acarició sutilmente la mejilla de la joven, tratando de apaciguar aquella tormenta que había generado en el interior de ella. Con suma delicadeza tomó uno de los collares y lo posó en la mano de Mikasa, haciéndole una seña con su otra mano para que se lo colocara.

Mikasa, con sumo cuidado tomó aquella fina cadena, abrió el pequeño broche, y la acercó al cuello de Levi. Al terminar de colocarla, acarició la nuca del hombre, sintiendo como él se estremecía bajo su tacto. Poco a poco, con dedos trémulos, delineó aquel cuello varonil, y deposito un suave beso en las comisuras de sus labios.

Después de aquello, Levi tomó el collar que quedaba dentro de la cajita, e hizo el mismo ritual que Mikasa, sólo que al terminar de ponerlo, sus largos dedos recorrieron la fina cadena, tocando levemente la piel de la muchacha, y los detuvo justo en en el centro, donde la pequeña piedrecilla colgaba. Dejó unos segundos sus dedos en aquel lugar, y gracias a la diferencia de altura, se inclinó levemente y depositó suaves besos en la clavícula de la joven, besos que de lo delicados que eran, podrían fácilmente confundirse con el suave aleteo de una mariposa.

-Tenemos que ir a dormir- dijo la muchacha, separándose levemente de los labios de aquel hombre

-Está bien… llevate el ramo, y ponlo en un jarrón- habló a regañadientes. Ella asintió y con sumo cuidado tomó aquel ramo.

-Gracias, son hermosas. Buenas noches… descansa- dicho esto, vio cómo a paso lento, ella salía de la oficina. Suspiró, a final de cuentas todo nerviosismo acumulado durante el día, y el aburrido recorrido en aquellas tiendas, habían dado sus frutos… Ver brillar los ojos de Mikasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado, y gracias por darle una oportunidad ❤
> 
> ¿Merezco un review?
> 
> ~Judith~


End file.
